kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S.
Information Summary: The villains are holding their annual awards show to reward the best villians throughout the year. So naturally, it's up to Sector V to ruin the show. Numbuh 1 comes up with a highly intricate plan. He tells the rest of the team to meet up with him at the bottom of a dormant volcano at 20:00 (8:00 PM) in order to put the plan into action. When he fails to show up, the team decides to go on without him. The team goes into the place and listen to the "cheesy" opening for the villain choice awards. Numbuh 2 then explains the plan. Numbuh 4 beats up Knightbrace in the bathroom with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and disguises himself as Knightbrace. Numbuh 4 will take Knightbrace's place at the table where Toilenator and Count Spankulot are sitting. Numbuh 5, disguised as a waiter, places lasagna, one with lots of garlic, for Numbuh 4 and Count Spankulot for dinner. Count Spankulot chokes on the garlic because he is allergic to it, and Numbuh 3, disguised as a doctor, uses the Heimlich maneuver to make him hack the garlic up, which will make the garlic hit a cymbal in the orchestra pit. This will, in turn, make the conductor and musical group interrupt Mr. Boss's emotional speech. Numbuh 5 disguises herself as a stage manager. Mr. Boss complains at her for starting the orchestra during his speech, giving Numbuh 5 the opporunity to take the key to the lounge room, which Mr. Boss has responsibility for. Numbuh 4, still disguised as Knightbrace, attaches the red wire to the envelope for 'Villain of the Year'. The red wire is disguised by the catering cart. Numbuh 5, disguised as a waiter again, runs the catering cart while avoiding hungry villains into the parking lot. Numbuh 2 will attach the red wire for 'Villain of the Year' into the Common Cold's vehicle, which is filled with Snot-Bomber dynamite. The Sector V operatives, except for Numbuh 1, go home and watch the show. However, Robin Food, the host of the Villains' Choice Awards says to every villain that the winner's trophy is Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 suggests that they should just grab Numbuh 1 and run away, but Numbuh 5 says that the villains would see them. Numbuh 4 says that the nominees for the 'Villain of the Year' award are Father, Gramma Stuffum, Stickybeard, and Mr. Boss. Then, Sector V runs onto the stage, grabs Numbuh 1 and runs away. Father, Gramma Stuffum, Stickybeard, and Mr. Boss get into a fight over who was going to win the award. Mr. Jelly, or Knightbrace without his disguise, comes onstage and opens the envelope, setting off the bombs on the Common Cold's ship and preventing everyone from finding out who won the award. After having escaped, Sector V takes off Numbuh 1's gag, only to hear him complain about how hairbrained their rescue plan was. Numbuh 5 replaces the gag, complaining about being stuck with Numbuh 1 even though they weren't nominated for the award. The Winners and Nominees for the Villains' Choice Awards Best Teen Villain Award *Teen Tornado Best Foreign Villain *Count Spankulot (He was hoping and begging he would win, and he did.) Best Toilet-Themed Villain *Potty Mouth (Toiletnator argued that he should have won.) Nominees for Villain of the Year *Father *Mr. Boss *Gramma Stuffum *Stickybeard Ending Credits Because the snot-bombers exploded, the show is a bomb. A female news reporter is commenting on the villains as they exit the show. The Common Cold and the Toiletnator walk away begrudgingly as she comments on their mucus-covered suits. The female news reporter calls Father out, and Father turns out to have been in a situation where he hurt his arm and it's in bandages. The female news reporter asks Father if he has any hard feelings between himself and Stickybeard. Father responds, threatening that he's going to give Stickybeard quite a beating next time he sees him. Then, the female news reporter says that Stickybeard is coming. Father, scared, hides behind the female news reporter, seeming to be scared of Stickybeard. Stickybeard comes and yells at Father, having heard all that the latter had said, and he beats Father up. The female news reporter comments how often boys fight. Trivia / Goofs *A parody of Ocean's Eleven, where Numbuh 2 acts like Danny Ocean. *The formal suit Toiletnator wears is also his alternate costume in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. *It is revealed that Numbuh 3 pays $1.95 to talk to a real Rainbow Monkey. *When Stickybeard called Father a char-brained galley rat, he sounds and talks a bit like Yosemite Sam, a Looney Tunes character. *The news reporter at the end is a parody of Joan Rivers, who is famous for commenting on the clothing of stars at awards shows. *This is the second and last mention of Teen Tornado. *This is the last appearance of the unintroduced villains. *While Robin Food is singing the introduction, Mr. Fibb's hair appears to be gray, instead of brown which it normally is. A.W.A.R.D.S. Category:Season 6